


Candy Hearts

by LoneDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Pining Hanzo, Romantic Comedy?, SUPER CHEESY, absolute dork, corny af, hanzo is awkward and has his schemes foiled a lot, like....this fic oozes cheesiness, secret pining jesse, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneDragon/pseuds/LoneDragon
Summary: Hanzo has been having feelings for a while now, he's not exactly one for words and isn't much of a talker, so he'll have to find other ways to tell Jesse his long kept hidden emotions.





	1. Chapter 1

Hanzo was eating his breakfast at around 5 a.m. in the mess hall on the couch while watching some t.v. He always had a hard time sleeping or staying asleep for that matter. No point in fighting it so he figured a bowl of frosted flakes would make him feel better.

Some Italian soap opera was on but he wasn’t really watching it, he just needed some background noise to try and drown the thoughts that have been plaguing him for weeks.

He was bundled up in a sweater, long sweatpants he wore yesterday with little lizard designs all over them and a black pair of slippers but despite this he was still freezing. It was the beginning of February after all.

He always felt this weird this time of year, February and march always had a certain...aura around it that he didn’t care for. He just didn’t like holidays in general the next ones coming up were his least favorites and he hated the pressure that came with it. It was only a week until Valentines and he could practically hear all the stupid questions that came with it.

He shook his head and took another bite of the cereal it was getting a little soggy so he had to eat it quickly. He took a few big bites trying not to spill milk all over himself and drank the rest of the milk, wiping it off his mouth with his sleeve. He sat for a while enjoying the peace, quiet and solitude with the exception of the faint whisper of the t.v; staring out the window and at the crescent moon dropping slowly beneath the horizon. 

 _“Everyone will be up in a bit, I have to head back soon,”_ Hanzo thought to himself, stretching his body and getting up slowly, still sluggish. 

If anything taught him how to move quietly it was his years of stealth training-though he didn’t expect to be using it to avoid social interaction. He moved his body quietly across the wooden floor, the walls here were thin enough to where someone from about ten or so feet could hear him. So he carefully put the bowl in the sink making sure not to accidentally hit his knee against the cabinet door. 

It wasn’t until he was halfway out of the kitchen that he heard loud and heavy footsteps about three feet back. 

He quickly hid behind the counter with his knees tucked to his chest. He tried avoiding to talk people as much as he could however he only talked to about three people here and he wasn't in the mood to make conversation. 

He knew how people looked at him and he loathed it but he probably deserved it, given what's he done. 

He heard the footsteps come into the kitchen and stop and heard the sound of the door to the refrigerator open. 

“Scheiße, ich bin so müde…” He heard the soft, but harsh voice say. 

It was Angela, no doubt frustrated with whatever woke her up, at least that's what it sounded like since he wasn't very fluid in German. 

“Hanzo, are you hiding again?” She called out, hearing his metal prosthetic feet against the wood floor. 

He felt a little embarrassed but still raised his head and stood up completely. 

“Hey...doctor, what’re you doing up so early?” Hanzo asked nervously, trying to change the subject. 

“I could ask you the same question,” She began pulling out some creamer from the refrigerator and a bag of coffee k-cups from the cabinet. “You shouldn't be so quick to shut yourself off from people.” Her face unchanging from her usual tired grimace. 

“I know, I know, I'm still working on it.” Hanzo replied, slowly making his way around her. 

“You know that’s not going to make it easier for you to admit your feelings.” Angela said suddenly, her eyes looking up at him as she leaned on the counter with an assuming and slightly smug stare. 

“I don’t know what you mean, I’m...I’m going back to bed-” 

“No, you’re not, you’re just going to sit in bed and stare at your phone until it’s well almost noon.” She interjected putting her k-cup into the Keurig, turning it on and watching the coffee pour into the cup. 

“Maybe you're right and what do you know about my private feelings anyway, it’s not like your my therapist.” he huffed crossing his arms defiantly. He would prefer not to say anymore but he had a feeling he wouldn’t be given that option. 

“Well, since I give you your meds and I have a psychology degree I guess I am. Spill the beans shimada, I know you.” Angela chuckled. She in a way was his therapist she just wasn’t paid for it. He wouldn’t have been able to get those anxiety meds if he hadn’t told her why in the first place. “I know you’ve only been here for about four months but you’re really predictable and as your friend, it gets frustrating seeing you struggle like this.” 

“I’m not telling you who, we aren’t children, but you are right…” Hanzo muttered, rolling his eyes a little.

 “Thought so, I can tell you know.” She took a big gulp of her coffee and set it down on the counter. “You get very fidgety around a certain someone and your ears get red.” 

“How do you even notice that-are you stalking me or something?” Hanzo questioned, pretending not to care as he leaned against the counter. 

“I’m not the only one trained in the art of observation, Shimada.” She replied drumming her fingers on the marble countertop. 

“I feel like you're going to give me unprompted advice..” Hanzo said backing away a little. 

“Exactly, I’d suggest you find more...nonverbal ways of communicating instead of worrying about just the interaction.” She responded winking at him knowingly and went to go sit down on the very couch he was sitting on earlier. 

He blushed slightly and turned on his heels and swiftly walked to his bedroom. 

 _“What the hell was that? That was so strange, I felt my skin imploding that was so awkward.”_ He thought as he plopped himself head first into his bed. 

He groaned loudly into his pillow, feeling the full intensity of his emotions. The whole conversation brought up feelings he’d rather not talk or think about. He felt so conflicted and confused he didn’t know what to do..he needed….he needed some cake. A nice big cake to shove his face in that’d make him feel better. 

He jumped up from his bed and strode over to the small portable refrigerator next to his dresser and pulled out a strawberry cake he always bought around Christmas time. He didn’t need to get a plate since it’s not like he was going to share it with anyone and a fork was already left inside from the last time he ate it. Cake always made him feel better and he could always work it off later. 

As he was eating the cake, his wondered across the room slowly filling with sunlight. His eyes catching a small box on the top of the nightstand. He couldn’t remember where it came from so he paused stuffing his face and picked it up, reading the small sticky note attached. 

_“Happy early Valentines, Aniki, try not to be mopey this year!_

_-your little bro, Genji”_

 

Hanzo smiled softly to himself and rolled his eyes and peeled off the sticky note revealing a candy named ‘ _sweethearts_ ’ on the box. He had these before when he was in high school when a friend brought American candy to school to show their foreign language teacher. They tasted like sugar and not much else but it gave him nice memories when things were much simpler. 

For some reason, he thought back to what Angela said earlier about “nonverbal communication” as if he wasn’t familiar with the term enough but he felt something tugging at him-an idea he wouldn’t let surface. 

 _“No...I’m not doing that,”_ He thought to himself, he was almost 40 damn years old and he certainly wouldn’t...do that just to make it easier on himself. He wasn’t even sure about his feelings yet and the idea of telling him through sweets sounded like a dumb idea in theory and an even dumber idea in practice.  

He thought about it a little bit more; it sounded so corny and straight out one of those awful romantic comedy specials on HBO but he felt he had no other choice. If he kept his feelings to himself any longer he felt like he was going to explode and he needed to quit lying to himself about his feelings. 

There was absolutely no way he would be able to do this without embarrassing himself but he felt embarrassed by everything so why did it matter now? 

He had no idea what he was going to do but he had to do something if he didn’t soon he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything at all. 

All of these emotions running through his mind made him feel exhausted so he got up and put the cake back into the fridge, setting the candy box on the dresser and flung himself into bed, curling up tightly around the blankets and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

_Hanzo felt strange, he was sure he was sitting in his bedroom but he felt the wind on his face and grass tickle his skin._

_He jolted up from where he was sitting, a little bit disoriented as it appeared that the sun was setting in front him. The sky bright orange with soft pink clouds floating across the horizon._

_“ ‘Bout time you woke up, sleepyhead.” A deep voice said to his right, he couldn’t fully comprehend where he was until he saw-_

_“Jes- Mccree, what are you doing here?” He asked, slightly flustered as he was still confused about the situation but he maintained his composure._

_“What do you mean? We’ve been here for about an hour, you passed out about twenty minutes ago, I didn’t bore ya did I?” He asked, his soft brown eyes melting him where he sat._

_“No, I don’t think that's possible to be fair, um...what were we talking about?” Hanzo asked, feeling his heart start to become slightly erratic in its beats, thumping and pounding deep inside his chest._

_“Nothin’ important, just like talking to you.” He replied, throwing his head back and giving him the most sincere smile he had seen in years._

_“Oh um...I feel the same way,” Hanzo said, resting his arms on his knees. He wasn’t used to feeling like this so...warm inside. He wasn’t used to not having to have his guard up constantly but whenever he was with Jesse he could feel like himself, although the initial anxiety is still there he’ll manage._

_“Hey Shimada… can I ask you something?” Jesse asked him, hearing the hesitation in his voice as he fidgeted with his fingers._

_“Yeah sure. What is it?” Hanzo responded, feeling his heart sink into his stomach as he leaned against the tree stump he was previously resting on._

_“Do you..have feelings for me? Because I do too ya know.” Jesse muttered refusing to meet his gaze but he could see the blush rise to his cheeks from where he sat._

_“Well, I uh…”_

* * *

 

 

Hanzo jolted up in his bed, feeling his heart rate skyrocket as he clutched his chest. 

 _“I’m having dreams about him-I’m having fucking dreams about this man, what the fuck.”_ Hanzo thought to himself. 

There was no way he would be able to keep this up if he didn’t deal with this, there’s no telling how much he would be plagued with these dreams. He wasn’t very good at keeping secrets and there was no way he’d be able to keep this one for long.

He dragged himself out of bed and put his face in his hands.

 _“This is going to be a very long week for me isn’t it?”_   


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up either today or tomorrow! Comments are appreciated!~

Everything was falling apart, it seemed that everything he tried failed in spectacular fashion. He just couldn’t seem to make any of his “plans” work, no matter how much he planned everything out. 

The first attempt was on February 5th. It was around noon time and everyone was in the mess hall eating lunch, but Hanzo left a little while after he heard Jesse grumble about misplacing his hat somewhere. He, of course, knew where it was but didn’t want to spoil a good opportunity like this.

He quickly excused himself with Angela throwing him a funny look from across the room, leaving in search of the spot where the hat was. He saw Jesse put it down in the living room while Lena and him were watching t.v. and purposely moved it so it would be hard for Jesse to see so he would try and look for it. 

He came into the room soundlessly, making sure that he wasn’t seen or heard entering the room. He looked over his shoulder probably a million times has he pulled the tattered hat from underneath a chair, quickly pulling out the sweethearts box, he had to work fast or his plot would be discovered. He opened the small cardboard box and dumped all of the small, heart-shaped candies into his hand. He decided to use the “ _ guess who? _ ” and “ _ I love you _ ” ones since they communicated his feelings the most effectively. He suddenly realized that Jesse might not know who it was from and had to figure out a way to subtly let him know it was him.

He could hear Jesse walking down the halls and panicked slightly, pulling out his hair ribbon and throwing it on top of the display he put on Jesse’s hat placing it on the counter and practically sprinting behind the couch top watch from afar. 

He flopped onto the carpet, feeling his heart practically beating out of his chest and onto the floor. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down; he was old enough to be able to control his emotions, and he certainly wouldn't let one person make him go out of whack like this.

He heard the familiar sound of boots on the wooden floor and peaked his head from behind the couch just enough to where he could see him effectively. He swallowed a little when he saw Jesse walk in stopping for a few moments to look around. Hanzo could feel his heart sink to his feet as he saw Jesse’s eyes land on the hat. 

Suddenly, someone called out to Jesse in pain, probably Genji stubbing his toe for the millionth time on the table leg in the mess hall. 

He saw Jesse quickly grab his hat and run in the opposite direction, not even looking at it. Somehow things got worse as his hair ribbon stayed on top of the hat and the candies fell to the floor. 

Hanzo sighed with defeat, shaking his head a little.

“ _ Of course it didn't work, I should have planned ahead more, I didn’t think about this enough… _ ” Hanzo thought to himself, mentally kicking himself that he shouldn’t have rushed so much. 

He got up and headed back into the mess hall, not wanting to cause suspicion. He sat himself down in a chair next to Genji ^ who was eating some steak very loudly next to him. He rolled his eyes a bit and picked at his potatoes, thinking about silly things that didn’t deserve to be described. 

Like what it would be like to be closer to Jesse, being able to hear him laugh freely without shutting himself down with a wave of his hand. Being able to be close enough to Jesse that he would tell him everything he wanted to without having to dance around questions and give half-truths. Being able to just feel comfortable around him and be able to-

“Hey, where were you?” Jesse asked him from across the table.

Hanzo blinked a few times, snapping out of his daydream then staring down at his food. “Oh uh, nowhere important.” he crossed his legs and rested his cheek on the palm of his hand, sighing deeply to himself.

“I have it bad, don’t I?” Hanzo asked himself, absentmindedly eating his food, staring out into the window.

“First dreams...now this, what do I have to do to make this go away?” Hanzo grumbled to himself, biting the nail on his thumb. 

Of course, this wasn’t the first time he’s ever had thoughts of Jesse McCree when he was alone. They always came when he was off guard; when he would be watching tv or taking a break after a, particularly grueling workout. He just didn’t want to admit they had romantic attachments to them until recently. 

He finished a little afterward, he could only listen to Lena talk about her girlfriend, Emily, and Reinhardt talks about the “glory days” for so long. Hanzo stood up from his chair and threw the paper plate into the garbage and began to head back to his room. 

“Hey, wait up!” He heard Jesse call out to him when he was halfway down the hallway. 

“Yeah? What is it?” Hanzo asked, turning around halfway to face him. 

“I uh...you dropped yer uh...hair ribbon thingy,” Jesse replied, touching Hanzo’s shoulder as he handed him the gold ribbon. 

Hanzo felt something strange rise up from his gut and up to his cheeks as he accepted it, putting his hair back up, he hoped that nothing was too visible on his face.

“Thanks, I have to head back...I’ll see you later, McCree,” Hanzo said, putting on his regular and much more confident side of himself, keeping his emotions to himself. He never understood the phrase “internal screaming” until this very moment and he would like to keep it internal as he shrugged Jesse’s hand off his shoulder.

“Alright, see ya,” Jesse replied, a soft smile running across his rugged, yet pretty face, “you know, you look nice with your hair down,” he almost mumbled, Hanzo wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't hyper-aware of everything around him.

Hanzo turned around to respond but Jesse already joined everyone. He let out a deep sigh, feeling like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulder. There was no way he would be able to tell him jack shit like this, not where he could barely put out a conversation without doing in a spectacularly awkward fashion. 

And what Jesse said to him kept replaying over and over and over in his head, floating around him like vapor. 

“ _He was just being nice, it doesn’t mean anything_ ,”  Hanzo told himself, shuffling towards his room. 

He hated this feeling, he hated how vulnerable it made him, how easy it was for that wall he put up for years to be torn down by a few words. But, in a strange way he liked it too, he liked feeling something other than anger and regret, he loved the way he made him feel deep in the places of his heart that hadn’t been touched in the longest time. He just couldn’t decide whether he wanted to actually act on his feelings. What if by some miracle Jesse did return his feelings, what then? 

Hanzo shook and closed his bedroom door behind him, he’d cross that bridge when he got to it. 

He sighed and collapsed on his bed, rolling over and reaching over to get his phone. He only had a few notifications from Genji, Angela, and Lena, but it wasn’t nearly important enough to answer. 

“I guess there’s always tomorrow.”

* * *

 

The second attempt was on the 9th, it was around midday when Hanzo was watching some T.v. and eating the rest of his cake. He was texting Angela earlier about nothing in particular, just casual small talk. He felt a lot more relaxed and since he wouldn’t be on schedule for any missions until mid march he could spend some quality alone time with himself. 

As he was sitting on his bed, wrapped up in the soft white comforter when his eyes caught the sweetheart candy box on the end table. 

He felt like he had to give this thing a try at least until valentine's day, he just wished he could get the words out to tell him. He had enough confidence to be able to just tell him straight up but whenever he would even try to say anything he felt his throat choke up and he could barely say anything past a few words. Until he could actually say something to him, this is probably as good as it gets to a decent confession. 

He picked up at the box and stared blankly at it, but how would he do it this time? He wanted Jesse to see it, to know that it was from him. But he might be distracted again like last time, so Hanzo was still very uneasy. 

Hanzo looked over at the last piece of strawberry cake and had a really stupid idea. He got a knife and sliced off the part of the cake he was eating so it would be fresh, and put on at least half of the box of candy onto the icing. He arranged the hearts so a few short sentences could be made out, he put on some “ _ be mine _ ”s along with some “ _ I love you _ ”s and “ _ xoxo _ ”s with a few “ _ sweet peas _ ” and “ _ cutie pie _ ”s mixed in. 

He grabbed a yellow sticky note and wrote “For the cowboy” in print and stuck it on the side of the container. He hoped that Jesse would be able to recognize his handwriting and be able to put 2 and 2 together. 

Hanzo felt slightly giddy as he walked into the kitchen, making sure no one saw him as he carefully placed the cake box in between the leftovers from the previous night. He was pretty confident this time that it works and that the risk was far more minimal than his last attempt. He headed back to his room relaxed and confident, he didn’t even have to confront him about it. If all went well Jesse would come to him. Hanzo sat back down on his bed and put on some t.v. and took a short nap, he had earned it, after all, this whole week and a half hasn’t given him much time to relax.

 

* * *

 

He had that dream again, but this time was more vivid. But as Hanzo slowly rose up from the covers of his bed, he was far too groggy to actually think about what happened. He rubbed his eyes and picked up his phone, two hours had passed as he slept. 

Hanzo groaned and dragged himself out of bed, he shouldn’t have slept in this long. He should’ve stuck with quick 30 minute naps but he was so tired he didn’t care. He changed his clothes and headed downstairs motivated by the growling of his stomach. He stumbled down the steps leading into the kitchen and reached into the fridge.

Hanzo felt slightly relieved that the cake was gone, the longer it stayed out the more likely someone else might eat it. He sighed with relief as he popped a few pieces of fried chicken drumsticks into the microwave and watched them spin slowly for about a minute. They weren’t scalding hot but they were warm enough to eat. 

He had taken a few bites of it when he entered the chicken but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Lena eating the cake with Emily. 

“That was so yummy, I fancied all the cute little hearts on it,”  Lena said with bits of icing all over her cheek. 

“Did you get any in your mouth, hun?” Emily chuckled, swiping a piece of white icing on her cheek and popping it into her mouth. 

“Pretty sure I did, considering how full my tum is,” Lena retorted, sticking her tongue out playfully at her. 

Hanzo rolled his eyes and felt the corner of his lip twitch. He knew that he left a sticky note saying it wasn’t for anyone else but despite this Lena still did it anyway, but perhaps that was just her nature. 

Hanzo was about to rip her a new one but his eyes landed on a small pink sticky note skidding across the floor, probably picked up the current of the air conditioning. He sighed with defeat, it must have fallen off when he put it in the refrigerator.

“Oi, you gonna sit down or what?” Lena asked in her usual chipper voice and happy-go-lucky attitude. 

“I’ll think about it,” Hanzo replied, sitting down and tearing into his chicken. He felt even more hopeless now, it felt like everything he tried would just fail, he would just have to- 

“Aw, gettin’ those valentines blues?” Lena interjected, plopping down next to him. 

“I’m fine, thank you,” Hanzo replied, looking at her through the corner of his eye as he ate.

“Well, a little blonde birdie told me someone’s got a crush~,” Lena teased, rested her chin in her hands with a wide grin on her face. 

“I don’t think you should be getting your information from birds,” Hanzo retorted, the tips of his ears getting red as he turned away slightly from her gaze. He knew he shouldn’t have told Angela about it, but knowing her, she would have found out one way or another.

“Come on lemon, don’t harass the poor guy,” Emily interrupted with a soft smile on her face, not really making an effort to stop her girlfriend. 

“Aw come on babe, you know how he is,” She whined to Emily, snapping her head back to Hanzo, “So, how’s it going, hm?”

“Not...good, let’s just say,” Hanzo revealed, looking down the chicken bones at his plate, they looked just as pitiful as he felt. 

“Aw, what happened? Get rejected? Trust me I know all about rejection,” Lena rambled, trying to be encouraging. 

“You ate my latest attempt,” Hanzo said, pouting with his cheek resting on his hand, his face very forlorn looking as he started out into nothing in particular. 

“Wha...I don’t get- on,” Lena sputtered, scratching the back of her head, “I see…”

“Yeah, I’m probably just going to forget about it, it’s not worth all this trouble,” Hanzo sighed, poking at the bones on his plate with a fork. 

“Don’t say that, how many times have you tried?” 

“Twice now,” 

“Oh, well you’re just being dramatic it’s not that big of a deal. You got half a week left don’t be such a drama queen,” Lena said, waving her hand in the air as she talked. 

“I didn’t ask for your advice,” Hanzo said, his eyebrows furrowed as he started to get annoyed. 

“Well, I’d say you need it whether you want it or not,” Emily replied, taking a sip of her tea she brewed prior to. 

“You're one to talk Lena, it took you a year and a half to even ask Emily out so how do you expect me to do it in less than a week?” Hanzo replied smugly, drumming his nails against the table. 

“Look, the longer you wait, the harder it’ll be-”

“Agent Lena you’re needed in the briefing room,” Athena chirped over the intercom. 

“Ah shizz,” Lena mumbled to herself, springing up from her seat and speed walking out of the kitchen and out of sight. 

“I saw Jesse over by the east balcony, you should say hi,” Emily smirked as she followed Lena, trying to catch up with her. 

Hanzo just sighed with exasperation and threw his paper plate away, he didn’t need anyone’s advice, he was fully capable of doing this himself. They were both right, he wasn’t going to get anywhere if he kept avoiding the issue. 

He headed back up to his room, dragging his feet as he thought of what to do next, but before he could think of anything significant he saw him. 

The east balcony was about a minute away from his room and was adjacent to the hallway across his room. He saw Jesse leaning against the railway, the soft breeze coming through the bangs of his chestnut brown hair. Jesse didn’t have his hat on so Hanzo could see most of his face that wasn’t covered by his bangs, including the warm and gentle expression on his face. He didn’t seem to be doing much other than looking out into the woods below, but Hanzo didn’t mind just watching him in his natural state. 

“Hey, Shimada, what’re you up to?” Jesse asked, turning his head to the side to get a better look at him. 

Hanzo blinked a few times after being snapped out of his daydream, taking a deep breath to help calm his nerves. 

“Oh you know...just walking around,” Hanzo replied, shrugging his shoulders and trying not to act like he was going to combust into a ball of flames at any second. 

“Didn’t seem like it, ya looked like a deer in the headlights,” Jesse replied, raising his brow slightly as he fully turned to look at him, his back supporting him against the railing. 

“I uh...got sidetracked, I have to go,” Hanzo said, turning on his heels as soon as he felt his throat tighten up and walked as fast as his feet could carry him. 

“ _ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck _ ,” Was all Hanzo could think as he felt his heart about to fall out of his chest and onto the floor. 

“Wait, I gotta tell ya something!” Jesse called from the doorway. 

“Just tell me tomorrow, I’m busy right now!” Hanzo exclaimed, practically running into his room and slammed the door shut, his back hitting the door as his breathing started to calm down. 

“I really fucked up on that one,” Hanzo mumbled to himself, walking over to his bed and burying his face in a pillow. 

“ _ I just wish I could get the words out. _ ” Hanzo thought to himself as he laid there still. He looked at the clock on his nightstand and groaned, it felt like the days would just drag on forever. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's the official final chapter! enjoy!

 

 

The next couple days dragged on as usual without incident. Hanzo stayed in his room, taking his week off happily, staying up late at night watching tv and snacking on junk food. He worked out occasionally but didn’t leave his area very often.

He tried not to think too much about Jesse, but he couldn’t help it, every moment he was alone with his thoughts Jesse always crept on him. He didn’t want to get his hopes up again, so he just sat in bed hoping that these feelings would just go away. 

He didn’t plan on doing anything on valentine's day, but he didn’t really have a choice when Genji came knocking at his door. 

“Hey asshole, you can’t just stay in there all week!” Genji said through the door, hitting the door a few times with his hand. 

“Yes, I can! What’re you gonna do about it?” Hanzo replied, sinking deeper into the pillows on his bed, he was very busy looking at cute dog compilations. 

“I’ll call Jesse and-” 

“Genji if you do anything I’ll break your legs I swear!” Hanzo exclaimed, throwing the covers off of himself and stomping over to the door and swinging it open to a chuckling cyborg. 

“You’re so predictable, Hanzo,” Genji laughed, letting himself in. He had his mask off, a sweater that Lucio gave him, and some leggings on, typical of his little brother. 

“Whatever, anyway, what do you want?” Hanzo asked, his face a little red as he sat down at the edge of his bed. 

“I don’t want anything, I need  _ you  _ to get a grip,” Genji replied, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and his lips pursed. 

“I’m older than you, why are you trying to give me advice?” Hanzo grumbled, rolling his eyes and laying flat on his back on the bed. 

“I’m not, I’m just trying to get you out of here, your not going to get anywhere being a hermit,” Genji sighed, looking at him with his eyebrows raised. 

“I am perfectly content to stay here the whole day, thank you very much,” Hanzo huffed, putting his hand into a potato chip bag and put a few into his mouth. 

“Yeah okay, but Jesse has been looking for you the whole day, you wouldn’t want to keep him waiting do you? He’s been  _ really  _ worried about you,” Genji said smugly, a smirk forming on his scarred face. 

Hanzo sat up sharply, a potato chip still halfway in his mouth, “What did he want me for?” He quickly gobbled up what he had left and sprung up from the bed. 

“Dunno, just told me he needed you for something,” Genji replied, shrugging his shoulders, “why? You gonna get off your lazy ass now?” He laughed, seeing his brother get worked up was always fun to watch

“Shut up and just tell me where he is,” Hanzo grumbled, fixing his hair and made sure he didn’t have any food crumbs on him. 

‘I don’t know, but...I  _ think _ I saw him outside by the courtyard,” Genji mused, dramatically sighing as he saw his brother frantically try and get rid of his bed head. “Why? It’s not like you can even talk to him.” 

“I mean...I can it’s just whenever I try to tell him I can’t breathe. I get the shakes and all that shit...it’s just a whole damn clusterfuck, but I don’t like worrying people so I guess I’ll try and talk to him,” Hanzo replied, sighing to himself, he didn’t want to look like he was trying too hard so he just kept on what he was wearing, he just made sure he didn’t look like a total hermit. 

“Alright alright, just try not to run away this time,” Genji commented, moving out of Hanzo’s path as he rushed toward the door. 

“Shut up I panicked!” Hanzo exclaimed as he flung the door open and rushed outside, stopping for a moment to catch his breath, he didn’t want to look like he was too excited to see him.  

He walked out of the main doors and heading down a sprawling path of stone leading outside, there were a few tables with some Valentine-themed decorations, definitely the work of Mei, she really loved decorating for holidays like this.

Hanzo looked around as he walked down to the grassy area, he wouldn’t have seen Jesse behind the tree if the tip of his crimson red serape wasn’t peeking out behind the oak tree. He took a deep breath and walked over to him, leaning against the side of the large oak.

“You called?” Hanzo asked, trying to act casual. 

“Oh, hey Hanzo, where’ve ya been?” Jesse replied, smiling sweetly at him, gesturing for him to sit down next to him. 

“Just relaxing, nothing really important,” Hanzo said, feeling his hands shake a bit. He sat on them promptly before Jesse could notice. 

He felt something hit him hard when he heard Jesse say his name, they had never used their first names before until now. Were they at that level now? Did he even deserve to have his name pass through Jesse’s dark plump lips…

Hanzo pinched his thigh to snap himself out of his fantasies. He definitely needed to work on  _ not _ doing that in public. 

“Hey, you okay? You’ve been acting all weird lately,” Jesse asked, scooting closer to him and placing a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. 

“I’m...I’m fine, a lot has just been on my mind is all,” Hanzo replied, playing with the small strand of hair next to his face. He had killed people before,  _ literally killed people for money,  _ if he could handle that he could handle this. He refused to fall apart over something so small.

“Hm, I feel like your hidin’ something from me. But that’s alright, we all have secrets I guess,” Jesse mused, looking out into the distance. 

“Maybe…” Hanzo mumbled, shifting a little awkwardly where he sat. Things were going decently, he wasn’t freaking out so that was a start. 

They sat quietly together for a while, not saying anything to each other. Hanzo could feel something hanging in the air between them, and he had a feeling that Jesse felt it too. 

“Hey, Hanzo, can I tell you something...I’ve been meaning to but we didn’t really get a chance to talk,” Jesse said, setting both of his hands into his lap. 

“Yeah sure...what is it?” Hanzo asked, his knee bouncing as he waited for Jesse’s response.

_ It probably isn’t going to be anything special, probably something silly, don’t get your hopes up. _

“I uh...don’t know how to say it but I um...okay you know I’m not good at words all that much so I’m just gonna tell you. I...have feelings for you, really bad...I wanted to tell you a while ago but it also felt like you were trying to avoid me,” Jesse replied, stumbling over his words a little as he spoke but honestly it felt more endearing that way. 

“I uh...I wasn’t  _ trying  _ to avoid you…” Hanzo muttered, he  _ definitely _ wasn’t expecting that and he was still in the process of fully understanding what Jesse actually said to him.

“So...do you…?” 

“Oh uh,” Hanzo shifted a little and leaned against the tree and sighed heavily to himself, “yes..yes I do.” 

“That makes me feel a lot better,” Jesse replied, breathing deeply and leaning against the tree trunk, a look of relief on his face. 

They sat in silence for a little while, not sure what to say to each other. They sat a little closer together, their hands almost touching as the sun started to set. 

“Did you...try to tell me earlier?” asked, feeling a little guilty about running away from him a couple days ago. 

“Yeah, I just needed to talk to ya alone,” Jesse mumbled, his face bright red as he looked out into the distance. 

“I see...I tried too but it didn’t work very well it seemed,” Hanzo muttered, twiddling his thumbs as he sat. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’d rather not talk about it,” Hanzo replied, his cheeks turning red as he thought of the multiple failed attempts he made to try and get his attention. 

They both fell into an awkward silence once again, too nervous to even say anything beyond a few sentences  

“Ya know, someone’s been leaving some those little uh...candy heart thingies around, you wouldn’t know anything about that would you?” Jesse asked, turning his head slightly to look at him. 

“Uh..no not really...why?” Hanzo sputtered, he was pretty sure that Jesse didn’t know about it, but there’s no telling if Genji or Lena said anything to him. But at least he was glad that he noticed it. 

“Oh no reason,” Jesse quickly answered, obviously trying to think of something to say, his face giving his intentions away. 

“So...I guess we’re a thing now?” Hanzo questioned, still in a state of slight shock as he tried to move a little closer to Jesse without being noticed. 

“Only if you want to be,” Jesse replied, looking straight at him with those creamy brown eyes, their faces so close together their noses almost touched. 

Hanzo was hesitant, he knew this was an invitation, but he was too nervous to accept it. He still felt something telling him to hold back, to run back to his bedroom and be alone again, where he was safest. He wanted to lean in closer and kiss him, kiss him until he forgot where he was or why he was so scared in the first place, kiss him until he didn’t care anymore about the nagging voices in his head telling him to stop. He never thought he would get this far, or rather, let himself get this far with another man. But he needed this more than he cared to admit, just being close like this was enough for him, everything else was extra. 

Along with everything screaming at him to leave, a small voice told him it was okay. It grew and grew until he couldn't hear anything else. A short phrase repeating over and over inside his brain until he couldn't do anything but follow through with it. 

_ “Do it,”  _ he said to himself, he had nothing left to lose, no chance of rejection either. All he needed to do was just carry it out. 

He gladly would have accepted Jesse’s invitation if he hadn’t heard a thud and a low groan of pain behind them. 

Hanzo immediately jumped back away from him, hoping that no one saw them like this. He peeked around the side of the tree and saw Lena flat on her tush, rubbing her knee with her hand as Emily and Genji tried to hide themselves and get Lena back to where they were. Knowing Lena, she probably tripped over something and tumbled down onto the grass.

Hanzo was immediately suspicious, getting up and brushing himself off. 

“What're you doing here Lena?” Hanzo asked, raising his voice so she could hear him.

“Uh...nothing much love just…” She turned behind to look at Genji, who was trying to cover himself in the bushes, “taking a walk and fell.”

Hanzo wasn't buying it, he stomped over to where the trio where surprisingly Angela of all people was there with them. They all tensed up as Hanzo approached him, feeling the air around them getting a little warm. 

“What the hell are you guys doing here?” Hanzo asked, his face scrunched up in a fierce scowl of disapproval. 

“Oh uh well...we were going to try and prank you guys by pouring cold water all over you two, but I ruined it,” Lena mumbled, her foot digging into the sand as she looked up at him. 

Hanzo still wasn’t buying it, but at least they weren’t spying on him. 

“Why are you involved in this, Angela?” Hanzo asked, wondering why such a no-nonsense person would be involved in such shenanigans.

“I just came to watch,” She replied, looking at her phone after she finished speaking. 

“Alright fine,” Hanzo rolled his eyes, “I’ll get you guys later,” he grumbled and walked back over to where Jesse was sitting. 

 

* * *

“Whew, that was close,” Genji sighed, letting out a deep sigh of relief. 

“Yeah, I didn’t want to die today, so thanks for your quick thinking babe,” Emily said, patting Lena on the back. 

“Aw, thanks love,” Lena blushed, wiping the grass off of her slightly bruised knee. 

“I think we should go though, I mean we finished what we wanted to, we got them together so there's no real reason to stay,” Angela chimed in. She was the ringleader in all of this, in all her years of medical school she didn’t expect to be playing matchmaker, but here she was either way. 

“Yeah you’re right Angie, don’t want to ruin the happy couples day,” Genji snickered, seeing himself out and looking forward to pestering Hanzo about this for the next couple of days. 

“Yeah, me and Emily have our own Valentines to get to, so I’ll see you chaps around,” Lena replied, linking her arm with a smiling Emily as they went back inside. 

They all were definitely going to be talking about this for a while. 

 

* * *

Hanzo made his way back over, unsure of how to feel, but he had more important things to focus on. 

“Where were ya?” Jesse asked him, looking more relaxed and calm, resting his head against the tree. 

“Nowhere, just talking to Lena,” Hanzo replied, not having the energy to explain her shenanigans to him. 

“Oh, alright.” 

“Do you...want to talk about it?” 

“Talk about what?” 

“You know, us…” Hanzo mumbled, he was a little nervous about this. He didn’t want their friendship to become ruined by a failed relationship, but at least it was worth a try. 

“You already know how I feel,” Jesse replied, not making direct eye contact with him, the brim of his hat hiding his eyes, it was cute in a way. 

“I guess I do,” Hanzo leaning in closer, “I just need to know if you want to do this, I’m just a bit nervous is all.” 

“I’m scared too, I’m scared something bad is gonna happen and it’ll all fall apart but right now, I don’t care, Hanzo, all I know is that I like you and I don’t want to stop liking you,” Jesse replied, tilting his head up so they were face to face, their eyes locked in place.

‘I thought you said you weren’t good with words?” Hanzo said, his hands resting on the sides of Jesse’s scruffy face and kissed him on those deep pink lips of his. He felt Jesse lean into him, his arms circling around his back as they sat under that oak tree, the sunset washing over them.

And the whole world stopped for that moment. 

 


End file.
